


Tired

by TheGhostOfInjustice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Genral Cuteness, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfInjustice/pseuds/TheGhostOfInjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jackson stays for a pack puppy pile, Derek's awoken by none other then Danny at the door, clutching a stuffed wolf named Bark and an old pillow to his chest, claiming they're Jackson's.  In which Derek's tired and Danny rambles about Jackson's sleep patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf and this is my first fanfiction so please be nice.

The first time Jackson truly joins the pack for an overnight puppy pile, Derek is woken up at god o’clock in the morning to a very persistent knocking in the direction of the door. The pups had woken up too but Derek had given an alpha growl that roughly translated to ‘I got it’ and they had quickly, if somewhat reluctantly, fallen back to sleep. 

Throwing the door back against the hinges, which squeaked unhappily at his rough treatment, he was more then a little surprised to see the tall figure of a man, human by the scent of him. He sort of recognised him as Danny something-or-another mainly because of the way his youngest pup seemed perpetually glued at his hip, like Stiles and Scott or Erica and Boyd, though he hadn't been introduced to him or the pack yet. 

The dark haired teen didn’t seem nervous, which was quite odd, but rather determined, holding a pillow and what appeared to be a very worn out stuffed wolf to his chest. 

“You must be Derek. Or so I figured anyways because you certainly don’t look like Stile's cousin Miguel and Jackson always keeps mentioning a Derek so I’m figuring your name is actually Derek.” Danny rambled before pausing and taking a deep, centring, breath. Derek was just thankful the pup at least knew how to stop, because if he was like Stiles, with his constant rants and rambles, this early in the morning he may have to bite him, if only to get him to shut up. “I know Jackson’s here and I know he doesn’t sleep well and is probably tossing and turning so I brought some of his things, it’s his favourite pillow,” Danny said, trusting the pillow into Derek’s hands, “it’s really mine but Jackson likes it better then any of his for some reason. And his stuffed wolf, Bark, he really doesn’t bring him anywhere but lately he’s been having nightmares and Bark is the only thing that can make them stop besides warm milk and a dryer fresh blanket. But if either of those things don’t work you really just have to cuddle him and give him a back rub till he’s asleep cause without eight hours he’s a real crank in the morning and needs at least four cups of cof-“ Maybe this human didn't know how to stop talking and it was simply to early for this, so Derek pulled Danny threw the threshold of the house and into the living room where the giant puppy pile was. Jackson briefly woke as the sent of Danny entered his nose, groggy eyes turning up at them and a soft smile over tacking his sleepy face as Danny snatched the pillow back out of Derek’s hands to go over and cuddle close with the blond haired wolf.

Derek briefly celebrated having another pup (even if he was human) in his pack, before fighting his way back into the middle of the pile beside Stiles for some much needed rest.


End file.
